


KNB WEEK 2020

by BleuNoir14



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Deja Vu, Destino, Leyenda, M/M, knbweek2020, libre - Freeform, lluvia, objeto valioso, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoir14/pseuds/BleuNoir14
Summary: Una semana, siete días, siete fics sobre nuestros queridos personajes de Kuroko no Basket. 🖤 AoMido/KagaKi/KiyoHyuu/NijiAka/Kurono no Basket 🖤*Historia disponible en:• Wattpad: BleuNoir14.• AO3: BleuNoir14.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou, Aomine Daiki/Midorima Shintarou, Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 2





	1. Sueño: Amor de juventud.

" _ ¡Es Midorima! ¡Midorima Shintarō! _ "

El rostro del hombre dominaba su mente cada vez que dormía, preso del mismo sueño confuso sin resolución en donde se dedicaba a preguntarle cómo se llamaba, como si no se hartara cada mañana de ese solo pensamiento. 

La situación, absurda y desesperante como sólo una pesadilla podía serlo, le dejaba con las ganas de ir a buscar a su antiguo compañero de secundaria únicamente para escucharlo decir su nombre, pero la simple imagen de sus bellos ojos verdes entrecerrándose para darle una mirada de incredulidad le revolvía el estómago por los nervios. 

¿Estaba  _ así  _ de enamorado?

Un par de meses atrás, sus compañeros del club de baloncesto de Tōō organizaron un partido callejero amistoso con el propósito de celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 del ahora universitario Imayoshi Shoichi. En algún momento, cuando el ocaso del atardecer tiñó las nubes de un color naranja opaco, el evento fue interrumpido un par de segundos por el paso de un carrito de madera halado por una bicicleta.

Midorima hizo un acto de aparición tan patético como inefable.

El conductor levantó la mano para saludar. Sonrió, listo para soltar una frase burlona tal y como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que el peliverde estaba presente para causar su exasperación, no obstante, su garganta se cerró al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron a la distancia y tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar la compostura:

Juraría que fue capaz de predecir con cuánta intensidad brillarían las estrellas de esa noche a través del destello abismal que encontró en esa preciosa mirada de largas pestañas.

No podía negarlo. Estaba  **así** de enamorado.

—Creo que me gusta Midorima... —le confesó a Momoi frente a la tienda de zapatos de la que acababan de salir con las manos vacías.

La joven, que sólo lo cuestionó por estar tan distraído, se sorprendió visiblemente, abriendo los ojos a su máxima capacidad. Esperaba esa reacción, pues nunca antes le había hablado sobre lo mucho que le atraían los hombres. 

Aunque, ciertamente, acababa de descubrirlo. A pesar de su gran gusto por aquellas revistas que mostraban chicas lindas en paños menores, no era la primera vez que se fijaba en alguien de su mismo sexo, pero sí era la primera ocasión en que se sentía tan atraído. Tan enamorado. Y quería compartir estos nuevos sentimientos con su persona más cercana, quien resultaba ser Satsuki.

—¿Midorin? —tomó un momento en silencio para pensar, disipando la expresión de sorpresa de su cara para dibujar una sonrisa en su lugar—. Si te gusta, deberías decírselo, Dai-chan. ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Invítalo a salir! Midorin es un poco tímido, pero estoy segura de que aceptará. 

¿Tímido? Estaban hablando del hombre que presumía a diario alguno de sus siniestros objetos de la suerte sin mostrar un ápice de vergüenza. En todo caso, el tímido era él, pues prefería continuar como un admirador secreto y distante antes de tener que arriesgar el pequeño vínculo que aún los mantenía relacionados: su poco sólida y tambaleante amistad.

—No —desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza—. Todo está bien como está.

Prefería no cambiar nada si por lo menos eso le aseguraba que podría seguir viendo de frente esos hechiceros ojos verdes sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incómodo.

—¿Ah sí? —Momoi inclinó la cabeza a un lado, juguetona—. ¡Ya lo discutiremos en la cafetería, Dai-chan!

De esa manera, fue arrastrado por ella hasta un amplio local impregnado del aroma perdurable del café recién hecho. Aquel local que se encontraba casualmente situado a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Midorima. 

Supuso que no escaparía tan fácil de su latente deseo. 

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, los azares del destino se habían encargado de acortar sus distancias para que pudiera ir en búsqueda de la conclusión de ese sueño suyo recurrente que le mantenía fantaseando durante su vigilia...

_ Continuará _ ...


	2. Crossover: Virus.

—Es la puerta al fondo, Daiki. Vamos.

Leon se adelantó, empuñando su arma al frente, listo para disparar en el caso de que fuera necesario para salvaguardar la vida de su colega o la suya misma. 

Aomine no terminaba de comprender qué estaba pasando. Por la mañana había salido tranquilamente de su apartamento como en cualquier otro día para ejercer sus labores ordinarias como oficial de policía y, un par de horas más tarde, se encontraba contemplando cómo la mitad de las personas que conocía se entretenían comiendo vorazmente a la otra mitad de personas que conocía, sin tener alguna expresión humana en sus rostros grises, putrefactos...

_ Zombis _ . 

Eran putos zombis. 

Si Leon S. Kennedy, su mejor amigo y compañero de patrullaje, se hubiera aparecido un día para convencerlo de que aquellas escenas apocalípticas que llegaron a ver en películas e incluso en videojuegos pudieran ser su realidad algún día, probablemente su respuesta habría sido hundir una rebanada entera de pizza en su bocota para que se callara de una buena vez. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, uno al lado del otro en medio de una ciudad caótica en caos (valga la redundancia), con escombros plagados de sangre, vómito y sustancias desconocidas que los infelices muertos vivientes relamían sin parar.

Esas visiones grotescas de las que sus ojos eran testigo se volvían mil veces más desalentadoras cuando ocurrían dentro de los pasillos del hospital que recorrían con la mayor cautela que podían mantener. Era preferible no dar la espalda a esas horribles criaturas, ya que tenían la estricta orden de no disparar a menos que fuera necesario. Al parecer, la prioridad del gobierno era asegurarse si era posible o no devolverles la humanidad que parecía haberlos abandonado de un segundo a otro.

Como si esos tremendos adefesios fueran más importantes que las personas que continuaban luchando por su vida.

Afortunadamente, él y su gran amigo no se resignaron a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, por el contrario, contactaron a Chris Redfield, capitán de un escuadrón militar (que sí estaba haciendo algo contra la invasión zombi), quien les dio una importante misión: rescatar a todas las personas atrapadas en el gigantesco infierno de ciudad que se había formado. 

—De acuerdo con la información que nos dio Chris, detrás de esa puerta se encuentra un doctor y una mujer, ambos jóvenes, de 27 y 23 años respectivamente —informó el rubio una vez que alcanzaron su meta.

La puerta doble manchada de sangre yacía a sus espaldas. Leon la encaró para intentar abrirla, pero parecía estar cerrada con llave. La golpeó suavemente con los nudillos, sin bajar la guardia, esperando una voz coherente y no balbuceos como respuesta.

—¿Es la policía? 

Aquella voz hizo mella en los recuerdos de Daiki: la conocía perfectamente.

—¿Midorima? —preguntó, absorto ante la singular situación. 

—¿...Aomine? —la voz sorprendida al otro lado confirmó sus sospechas—. ¿Viniste…? ¿Viniste a salvarme?

—Sí, claro, eh… soy policía —respondió rápidamente frente a la mirada atónita de su compañero—. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

El sonido de la llave siendo introducida en la herradura les dio la señal para bajar sus pistolas. Dos segundos después la puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver el verde cabello que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Reviviendo viejos tiempos, ¿eh? —dijo Kennedy con una sonrisa que denotaba su intención de burla. 

Sabía quién era Midorima Shintar ō.  _ Conocía  _ su pasado juntos.

—No es momento para eso, Leon. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí —reprochó el moreno, frunciendo el entrecejo más por nervios que por enfado—, por cierto, ¿dónde está la chica?

—Le pedí que se ocultara tras el estante a la derecha… —señaló con la misma mano con la que abrió la puerta, luego volvió a sostener su brazo visiblemente inhabilitado.

La joven se asomó tímidamente y el rubio casanova se aventuró a dicha locación, pero Aomine se quedó ahí, observando cuidadosamente a su exnovio de preparatoria. Su bata blanca tenía rastros de sangre que habían brotado de su herida ahora vendada al nivel de su hombro. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Un paciente perdió el control ante la contingencia y me golpeó con el trípode del quirófano cuando pretendía auxiliarlo... No es nada grave —le permitió dar un vistazo para que se asegurara de ello—. ¿Cómo están las cosas afuera? ¿Es peor de lo que creo?

Asintió, indicándole que saliera del cuarto en el que se había encerrado. 

—Todavía no tenemos cifras exactas, pero parece que gran parte de la población está infectada. ¿Sabes algo acerca del supuesto virus que causó esto?

—No estoy seguro. Escuché acerca de proyectos experimentales ilegales con armas biológicas en un laboratorio de Kyoto, pero no tengo más información al respecto. 

—¿Es posible crear un virus así?

Midorima tomó aire para contestar, no obstante, su conversación fue interrumpida por el regreso del otro hombre y la chica, quien estaba en buen estado, pero muy asustada. 

—Regresemos. Chris nos estará esperando frente a la puerta por donde ingresamos —Leon lideró al grupo. 

Las dos personas rescatadas caminaron en medio de los oficiales. Aomine protegió con especial cuidado a Midorima, no por algún motivo en particular, simplemente estaba contento de verlo otra vez, tan sano (sin contar la herida de su brazo) y tan guapo como siempre había sido. 

Su relación terminó porque era un idiota. Era consciente de ello. Aunque también estaba seguro de que el peliverde seguía tan atraído por él como en aquel entonces. Pudo comprobarlo cuando, una vez que salieron del edificio y se encontraron con el enorme tanque militar manejado por Chris y su compañero, Piers Nivans, la joven que acababan de rescatar corrió a resguardarse dentro de la unidad mientras que Shintar ō se detuvo frente a él para dedicarle unas palabras.

—Gracias, Aomine —dijo sin rodeos, sorprendiéndolo—, la labor que estás haciendo me parece muy noble.

Acto seguido, le colocó un pequeño amuleto en forma de espiral en la palma de la mano. 

—¿No es tu objeto de la suerte de hoy? ¿Estarás bien sin él?

—Sé que lo tendré de vuelta —le dio una sonrisa amable, apretando sus manos juntas como solía hacerlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—En una promesa —le devolvió el gesto y la sonrisa, guardando el amuleto en la bolsa de su camisa, cerca de su corazón. 

Midorima era su rayo de esperanza en medio del insufrible panorama. 


	3. Leyenda: El hilo rojo del destino.

” _ ¡Cáncer, el día de hoy estás en primer lugar de suerte! Presta mucha atención a las señales, pues hoy podría ser el día en que te encuentres cara a cara con la persona al otro extremo de tu hilo rojo… _ "

Soltó la rana que fungía como su objeto de la suerte del día por la impresión que le causó la súbita predicción (menos mal que ésta era de peluche….). El resto del programa  _ Oha-asa _ se difuminó para él, que se encerró en sus pensamientos con el cuerpo tenso y el entrecejo fruncido. 

Su mano, ligeramente temblorosa, subió hasta su cara para acomodar sus gafas. La famosa leyenda del hilo rojo del destino implicaba haber experimentado un amor tan intenso y anhelado que no pudo ser. De inmediato saltó a su mente el rostro de aquella persona que era capaz de hacerlo estremecer con una sola mirada...

El tono de llamada entrante en su teléfono celular le sacó de sus pensamientos. Takao lo saludó del otro lado de la línea, tan efervescente como siempre, dando vueltas a la conversación por aquí y por allá para finalizar con un “vamos a tomar un café o algo, ¡tú pagas!”. Esta vez aceptó a la primera sin reproches, puesto que, de alguna manera, le pareció que la repentina invitación formaba parte de las señales que debía seguir para ser favorecido por el destino.

_ “La arteria ulnar va del meñique al corazón. Por eso, el hilo rojo del destino ata meñique con meñique a aquellas personas que han nacido para conocerse, para ser complemento espiritual y sentimental el uno del otro…” _

Recorrió las calles aledañas a su hogar junto con su mejor amigo, inundando su cabeza con recuerdos de momentos gratos (e ingratos) que experimentó junto a su excompañero de secundaria, de quien estuvo inmensamente enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio tomar un balón para jugar como nadie con una sonrisa destacablemente hermosa y contagiosa…

Con el pasar de los años, intentó convencerse de que no sentía nada por él, siendo la mejor solución que encontró para no terminar con el corazón roto por un inminente rechazo. Aunque, a decir verdad, hasta la fecha no conseguía desobedecer los fuertes latidos que le inflaban el pecho ante la sola mención de su nombre:  _ Aomine Daiki _ .

—No te quedes ahí parado, Shin-chan, ¡entra de una vez!

La risa de Kazunari le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, no porque fuera molesta, sino porque no entendía qué era tan gracioso como para que tuviera que contenerse con una mano sobre la boca. Y, bueno, lo descubrió. Al entrar a la cafetería que solían visitar, sus ojos siguieron a los de su compañero directo a una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada. 

No podía ser verdad. Estaba sucediendo: Aomine y Momoi degustaban un par de bebidas justo ahí, en su mesa favorita. 

Se paralizó por completo y eso provocó que Takao decidiera elegir por él, tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo a reunirse con sus conocidos, siendo tan engreído como para buscar hacerse de un lugar en la mesa compartida. Como si no supiera de sus sentimientos por el moreno.

—¡Midorin, que sorpresa! —la pelirosa le saludó entusiasmada— Adelante, tomen asiento.

—Gracias, Momoi-san. No queremos interrumpir-

El interrumpido fue él, pues Kazunari saltó a la silla que quedaba a un lado de Daiki, frente a Satsuki.

—¡Gracias!

—Está bien, Midorin. No nos molesta en lo absoluto, ¿cierto, Dai-chan?

La joven cuestionó a su amigo con una sonrisa. El hombre desvió la mirada y contestó a secas:

—Sí…

Los dos más bajos le alentaron a tomar asiento. Y lo hizo, quedando cara a cara con la persona de sus recuerdos más vívidos, más intensos, más queridos… Cuando levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón se le salió del pecho y tuvo que bajar sus manos para apretar ligeramente sus rodillas, en afán de que nadie notara el temblor que recorría su cuerpo…

_ “El hilo rojo del destino puede enredarse o torcerse, pero jamás se romperá…” _

_ Continuará… _


	4. Objeto valioso: Compromiso.

Escuchó el clic del seguro de la puerta y lo próximo que supo es que estaba recostado en la cama debajo de su ardiente novio, quien le recorrió el cuerpo con sus manos, deshaciéndose de cada una de sus prendas de ropa tan rápido como podía entre los besos enloquecedores que compartían. Pronto, experimentó un cosquilleo sobre su cuello, víctima de ligeras mordidas que le hicieron estremecerse, colgándose a su cuello en un intento por mantenerlo en esa disfrutable posición.

Le despojó de su camisa de un solo movimiento, luego se propuso zafarle la cadena que usaba diariamente. Su pareja simplemente respondió alejándose un poco para quitársela por sí mismo. Después de botarla a un lado, reanudó el derroche de besos fugaces que terminaron iluminando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo...

Más tarde, mientras Kagami se secaba el cabello frente al espejo del baño, se dedicó a observar la cadena de plata que cargaba un pequeño anillo. El símbolo de una promesa de hermandad… Sonrió y negó con la cabeza por lo estúpido que había sido al ponerse celoso de dicho collar. 

Caminó directo al pelirrojo en su bata de seda, con un hombro ligeramente descubierto. Extendió sus manos con cada extremo de la cadena entre sus dedos, con el propósito de ponerla de vuelta sobre el cuello ajeno, no obstante, las grandes manos de su amante lo detuvieron. 

—Kise, cariño, comprendo. No lo usaré más. Sé que Tatsuya lo comprenderá.

Se rió de sí mismo al recordar cuántas veces se atrevió a decirle que no portara el anillo gemelo que compartía con Himuro. Sabiendo que eran amigos y conociendo su historia, se empeñó en verlo más como un anillo de compromiso de matrimonio que lo que realmente era. 

Había exagerando demasiado, quizá. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías por mí, Kagamicchi?

Contuvo su sonrisa para apreciar la reacción de su novio, el cual asintió al tiempo en que tomaba su cintura con cariño. 

—Te amo, Kise. 

Definitivamente actuó como un tonto en el pasado, pero ahora, mirando el círculo de oro alrededor de su dedo anular, finalmente lo comprendía: le propuso matrimonio a él, lo quería a él, a nadie más.

Y Kagami era la persona en la que había depositado toda su confianza. 

—No es necesario, Kagamicchi. Sé que no es solo un objeto. Es valioso para ti y forma parte de tu personalidad. 

Le dijo con una voz suave, comprensiva, mientras abrochaba la cadena por detrás de su cuello.

—¿Lo crees?

—Te ves muy sexy con ella. 

Su prometido lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su hombro desnudo.

—Gracias, cariño. Igualmente, te prometo que me lo quitaré junto con la ropa cada vez que te haga el amor.

Rió fuerte, correspondiendo su reconfortante abrazo.

—Te amo tanto, Kagamicchi. 


	5. Déjà Vu: El destino.

_ Continuación de El hilo rojo del destino… _

El temblor de sus manos se desvaneció paulatinamente, junto con las palabras cortas con las que interactuaba con sus amigos; y quién diría que finalmente lograría concretar una conversación amena de más de tres palabras con la persona que le gustaba.

Pronto (muy pronto, en realidad), Takao consumió su tercera ronda de bebidas y no hubo otra opción más que salir de la cafetería. La verdad era que agradecía mucho la ayuda que le brindaba su compañero de Shūtoku. No obstante, estuvo a punto de tomarlo por el cuello para lanzarlo por los aires con uno de sus famosos tiros largos mientras lo maldecía por tomarse todo tan a la ligera, pues invitar a Momoi a ir de compras al otro lado de la ciudad para dejarlo solo con Aomine era un movimiento demasiado arriesgado que no le correspondía hacer.

—¡Sube al carrito, Momoi-san! —le dijo, ofreciendo su mano como apoyo para la chica.

—Oye… —reprochó Midorima, a un lado del transporte.

—¡Tranquilo, Shin-chan! Estoy seguro de que él puede acompañarte a tu casa, ¿cierto, Dai-chan?

Kazunari retó al moreno levantando una ceja mientras lo veía a los ojos. 

—Oye, no me llames así —en vez de replicar, Daiki prefirió mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Pero Takao no se rindió. Tomó la rana de peluche que Shintarō acomodó en el carrito anteriormente y la lanzó directo a las manos del As de Tōō, quien la atrapó sin problema alguno. Inmediatamente después de ello, subió a la bicicleta para comenzar a pedalear. 

A un par de metros de distancia, no pudo aguantar las ganas de voltear hacia atrás para admirar el rostro del peliverde cuando gritó lo siguiente:

—¡Suerte en tu cita, Shin-chan!

Satsuki se tapó la boca con ambas manos inicialmente, luego se dejó llevar por la emoción que sentía y le secundó en su declaración de buenos deseos.

—¡Mucha suerte, Midorin, Dai-chan!

El silencio perduró entre los dos restantes por un par de segundos.

Aomine inspeccionó la rana que cargaba en su mano, descifrando que se trataba de su objeto de la suerte del día (no se percató antes del peludo anfibio, pues era lo último que quería apreciar del atractivo hombre frente a él).

—Entonces… —comenzó, devolviéndole su pertenencia—, ¿esto es una cita?

El más alto apretó su ranita de peluche instintivamente.

—No le hagas caso. Takao es tonto.

Los verdes pelos que se escapaban de entre los dedos de su puño cerrado fueron el centro de atención para la mirada de ambos. 

—No me disgusta la idea… —se delató, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. 

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Midorima reunió el valor suficiente para contestar.

—A mí tampoco…

El tono tímido en su voz hizo sonreír a su contrario y el corazón se le detuvo: no sabía cuánto anhelaba ver otra vez esa preciosa sonrisa abierta con la que solía soñar despierto hasta que la sensación de Déjà Vu asaltó sus sentidos. Y de pronto sus bellos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, resaltados por el tono rojizo debajo de ellos.

Shintarō lucía como si hubiera estado esperando durante años a que este momento llegara. Y probablemente lo hizo. Ante este pensamiento, Daiki sintió cómo su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, irremediablemente. 

En dos segundos se convirtieron en el par de adolescentes enamorados que eran, pues les fue necesario desviar las miradas para aliviar el rubor carmesí en sus rostros avergonzados. 

Al parecer, el destino no se había equivocado (y sus grandiosos amigos tampoco).

_ FIN _ .


	6. Lluvia: A tu regreso.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear la ventana de su habitación en penumbra. Sentado al borde de la cama con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados frente a su boca, apoyados contra su nariz, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el teléfono celular a su lado derecho. El sonido que produjeron los cristales impactados por la precipitación del agua le dieron la señal que estaba buscando. 

Debía dejar de postergar el momento y llamar de una buena vez. Después de todo, lo extrañaba. Mucho. Demasiado, quizá.

—Hola, Hyuuga, cariño.

Escuchó la alegre voz al otro lado de la línea y un nudo se formó en su estómago al instante. Alejó brevemente el celular de su boca para suspirar, liberando un poco la tensión de su garganta.

—No me llames así, Kiyoshi…

—Está bien, Hyuuga. 

La risa boba de su novio no le permitió negarlo. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de escucharlo, como cada tarde que pasaban hablando por teléfono desde que Teppei había viajado a Estados Unidos para atender la lesión de su rodilla. 

—Hoy tienes cita con el médico, ¿cómo te va?

No hacía mucho tiempo desde que decidieron iniciar una relación a la distancia. Mientras respondía su pregunta, la inseguridad le acechaba. Kiyoshi mejoraba favorablemente y eso era muy bueno, pues entre más pronto se recuperara, más pronto podría regresar con sus abuelos que tanto lo extrañaban. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrado de que eso sucediera, puesto que entonces su relación a distancia dejaría de ser para transformarse en algo más cercano e íntimo. 

—Disculpa, llegó mi turno, tengo que colgar. 

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Kiyoshi, espera…

—¿Sí, Hyuuga?

Esta vez abrió la boca para tomar una respiración profunda.

—Espero que todo salga bien. 

—Gracias, cariño.

Finalmente se esforzó por abrir la quijada para poder pronunciar las palabras que anhelaba dedicarle.

—Yo… te quiero. 

Inmediatamente despegó el teléfono de su oreja para cortar la llamada. 

En su cabeza visualizó la enorme sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del otro ante su declaración y se sintió tan tonto como enamorado mientras sus manos cubrían el enorme sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas. 

Estúpido Kiyoshi, cuánto lo quería. 


	7. Libre: Perverso.

Llevó el muslo de Akashi a sus labios. Rosó piel con piel, bajando lentamente mientras su boca se abría, intercambiando la suave caricia por el filo húmedo de sus blancos dientes; sus colmillos se hundieron en la tierna carne y gimió cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir. 

Lamió y succionó el líquido rojizo, su lengua degustó el exceso acumulado en las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba extasiado con el sabor de su víctima. Volvió a encajar la mordida, regocijándose de la suavidad del músculo que cedió enseguida al interior de su boca.

_ Akashi, Akashi, Akashi _ … Jamás hubiera imaginado que un chico como él estuviera tan enamorado de su superior. Tan sólo tuvo que pedirle que viniera con él a casa y el maravilloso joven se derritió a sus pies. 

Por eso fue tan fácil. No le costó ni un poquito de esfuerzo. Únicamente, mientras sus tibios labios se enredaban en el erótico vaivén de un beso apasionado, tuvo que empuñar con fuerza el cuchillo de cocina con el que atravesó su frágil corazón desde la espalda…

El diminuto pinchazo que alcanzó su propio pecho unificó su sangre junto a la del menor. Tomó su inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo extendió con gracia sobre la mesa del comedor. Cortó, aderezó y guisó cada pedacito de carne, ansiando devorar el estofado que resultó de su frágil cuerpo.

—Seijūrō, tu sabor... —se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, luego tomó todo de vuelta con su lengua, saboreándolo, mirando fijo a los ojos vacíos de la cabeza pelirroja sobre su regazo—. ¡Eres delicioso!

_ “¡Kiyoshi Teppei, es tu turno!” _

Despertó, levantando la cabeza para avizorar su alrededor, encontrándose en la aburrida sala de hospital que visitaba casi diario junto con el pívot de Seirin. Tomó un respiro y exhaló pesadamente, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

En cuanto recordó el contenido del sueño que acababa de tener, abrió los ojos y se removió en su asiento, llevando su peso hacia adelante al apoyar los codos sobre sus muslos. Su acompañante se levantó de pronto y dio un pequeño salto en su asiento por la sorpresa. El castaño le dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero notó enseguida la enorme-rara sonrisa en su cara, como si asistir a su consulta médica fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Suspiró, tallándose la cara con el afán de deshacerse de la somnolencia que le atacaba. Peinó su cabello, un poco nervioso, luego rebuscó en la bolsa de su abrigo para encontrar su teléfono celular:

Tenía una llamada perdida de  _ Akashi Seijūrō. _

Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró de nuevo antes de devolverle la llamada. 

Mientras escuchaba el peculiar tono de espera, su mente fue golpeada por el recuerdo del beso que compartía con él en su sueño, tan apasionado, tan dulce, tan, tan…

— _ Nijimura-san… _

—Te llamo después —colgó y guardó su celular de vuelta a la bolsa.

Quizá necesitaba tomar un café caliente (o dos) y dar una vuelta fuera del hospital para tomar aire y que el oxígeno llegara hasta su cerebro correctamente, porque las idioteces que rondaban por su cabeza no eran ni la mitad de normales.

Si entraba a relatarle ese peculiar sueño a su padre, seguramente pensaría que estaba loco o enamorado (que para ambos, era lo mismo)...

_ Oh, mierda _ . 


End file.
